Fili and Kili's Surprise
by WTF is going on here
Summary: AU, movie verse. Fili and Kili both have unique abilities, but never revealed them to anyone but each other. As they continue their quest to the Lonely Mountain, they wind up having no choice to reveal their abilities, in order to protect the group.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

The company had stopped for the night, and everyone was settling down. Bilbo had gotten up from his bedroll to feed his pony an apple. As he started for his bedroll, he heard a horrible howling and yelling.

"What was that?" He asked, he voice shaking with fear.

"Orcs." Answered Kili, quietly.

"Orcs!?" Bilbo repeated, even more scared.

"Throat cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The Lone Lands are crawling with them." Fili told him.

Kili nodded. "They come at night." He added. "In the wee hours, while everyone's asleep. There's never any screams, only lots of blood."

Bilbo looked away, terrified. Kili and Fili looked at each other, chuckling.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin, their uncle, asked angrily. "You think that a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili answered, chastised.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin answered, still angry.

"Don't mind him, laddies." Balin, who had been sitting nearby, said. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria...but our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed; we did not know. We were leaderless; defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him; the young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield...Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back; our enemy had been defeated...but there was no feast nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, 'There is one I could follow. There is one I could call King'."

Everyone looked at Thorin in a mix of respect and awe. None of them could imagine what Thorin had been feeling at the time, with his grandfather's death, and his father missing. Yet he had still done so much. It was incredible, and a little unbelievable to think about. They all felt new respect for Thorin, even those who knew the story already, and who remembered Thorin as a young Dwarf.

Fili and Kili turned back to each other, as Bilbo asked Balin and Thorin something about the story.

"Did you know about that?" Kili asked his brother quietly. "I sure didn't."

"I did actually. I've known about that for a while now."

"What?" Kili asked in surprise. "When? And how?"

"A few months ago. I accidentally found out, using my….ability." Fili explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything in this story. Copyright infringement is still not intended.

! #$%^^^&*********************&^%$# ! #$%^&&&&&&&*%

The next day, the company packed up, and set off. Nobody had mentioned the Orc pack, or made anymore jokes about them. Kili turned, intending to ask Fili something, when he noticed his brother's expression. Fili looked distracted, and somewhat upset.

"Kili?"

Kili didn't answer, so Fili tried again. "Kili, are you okay?"

When his brother **still** didn't answer, Fili reached over and hit him on the shoulder. Kili jumped, then looked at Fili.

"Sorry. I was thinking about something else, and got distracted."

Fili looked at his brother in concern. "I said, are you okay?"

Kili sighed. "No."

"What's the matter?"

"Uncle Thorin had another nightmare. They're getting worse."

Fili looked even more concerned. "Did you….?"

"Of course I tried to help him." He answered. "It doesn't always work."

Fili nodded. "So what was it this time?"

"The battle at Moira. When his grandfather was killed."

Just then, they noticed that Balin was subtly trying to listen to them. By unspoken agreement, they stopped talking. Out loud at least. The two of them had another way to talk to each other.

When they were younger, they discovered that they could both hear the minds of other people. And by concentrating on each other, not only could they hear their thoughts, they could actually talk to each other. They started talking to each other like this now, to avoid any other Dwarves trying listen in.

_That's not the only thing he had a nightmare about. _Kili told Fili.

_What do you mean? What else was there? _

_Remember how Balin said that Uncle Thorin's father went mad with grief, after Thror was killed?_

_Yes, of course._

_And do you remember how Balin also said they didn't know if he was dead, or only missing?_

…_..Yes._

_He's definitely dead._

Kili could feel the shock radiating from his little brother. He wished he didn't have to tell him, but Kili knew his brother would find out anyway. It was impossible to hide anything from him, especially with their mental link.

Finally, Fili asked, _How do you know?_

_Uncle Thorin saw it happen. That's the other thing he was having a nightmare about._

_Oh dear Mahal. What happened?_

_Azog the Defiler. He some other Orcs caught Thror and Uncle Thorin. They tortured Thror. He was poisoned. I don't know what they used, but whatever it was, it left Thror screaming as though he was being slowly burned to death._

_No wonder he was so angry with us last night. _Fili said, feeling horrible. _After all that, it's not that surprising that he would react like that. I'm surprised that was all he did!_

Kili sighed, also feeling guilty. _I know. We shouldn't have said any of that last night. It was cruel. We should apologize. _

_How are we….?_

_We don't have to tell him that I saw his nightmare. We'll just say it was Balin's story that made us sorry. _

Fili nodded at that. _And we won't even really be lying. Balin's story really DID make us sorry about what we did. _

_Right. See, we don't need to tell him about the nightmare at all._

While they had been talking, it had started to rain. At first it was just a slight drizzle, but it got worse surprisingly fast.

Kili looked at Fili, frowning worriedly. _Are you…..?_

_It's not me this time, I swear! _

_Are you sure? You know I won't get mad if you….._

_I told you, it's not me. I can always tell if I'm doing it. This one's natural._

_All right, all right. I believe you. I just wanted to make sure. Remember the last time you weren't being careful?_

_I remember. And you know, that snowstorm wasn't __**that**__ bad. _

_Yes, but it was in spring. People were worried. _

Fili winced. _I really am sorry._

_I know._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. The family laptop is messed up. I have my own laptop now though, so that shaould make things a little easier.

"We'll camp here for the night." Thorin announced to the group, later that day. He started giving out orders, telling people to start a fire, and to make dinner. He then looked at his nephews.

"Fili, Kili, look after the ponies." He told them.

Kili was pretty happy about having this job. He'd always liked animals, and had always been good at taking care of them. He got even better after he developed one of his favorite abilities.

He started guiding his and Thorin's ponies over to the rest of the group.

"Where are we going?" Thorin's pony asked Kili.

"It's time for you to get some rest. I'm taking you to the rest of the group, so that you can get some sleep." Kili explained.

He knew that animals couldn't really talk, to other people anyway. Fili told him that animals didn't really speak, they made different kinds of noises. Kili never heard those noises though. To him, animals talked as well as any Dwarf, Man, or Hobbit. He could talk to all kinds of animals, which made Kili very happy. He could talk to cats, dogs, horses, ponies, fish, birds, and even insects.

Fili, who couldn't talk to animals, was struggling with Bombar and Balin's ponies. He was trying to get them to stay next to each other, but they wouldn't do what he wanted. The second they got anywhere near each other, they would move away from each other as fast as they could.

Fili turned to Kili. "What are they saying?" He asked in annoyance.

Kili listened to the ponies for a minute, then turned back to his brother. "They don't want to be near each other, because they can't stand each other. They know that if you put them near each other, they'll start fighting sooner or later."

Fili nodded. "Makes sense. So, who should they be with then?"

"Bombar's pony should go with Ori's, and Balin's should be with Dwalin's."

"Got it."

Once all the ponies were where they wanted to be, Fili and Kili settled down to watch them.

_So, what do you think is for dinner? _Kili asked.

_Stew, which you know. _Fili answered, knowing that Kili would have already read the minds of the rest of the company, for this very piece of information.

Kili mentally laughed. _I know, I was curious though. _

_Curious about my answer, or about dinner? _Fili jokingly asked.

_Both. So, what do you think about Mr. Boggins?_

_You mean B__**a**__ggins._

_What?_ Kili asked in confusion.

_His last name is B__**a**__ggins, not Boggins._

_Oh. Are you sure?_

_Yes, he told me so himself._

Fili could feel the surprise and embarassment radiating from his little brother. Suddenly, Kili was in intense pain. He doubled over, clutching his head.

Moments later, Kili slowly sat up. His usual cheerfullness was replaced by a pained look.

"Are you alright?" Fili asked out loud, knowing that talking to him mentally would just hurt him more.

Kili slowly nodded. "I'm fine." He quietly answered, looking at the ground. "Just the usual headache."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Fili nodded, not saying anything after that. He knew that Kili's headache would last a while, so he decided to keep quiet, so that his brother could have some time to feel better.

They both silently watched the ponies for a few minutes, until Kili sighed.

Catching his brothers sad look, Fili gently asked him, "What's the mattter Kee? Are you sure you're alright?"

Kili gave a small nod. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about something about something."

"What?"

"Well-," He started, but then he stopped. He shook his head. "Never mind. It's nothing."

"It must be something, or it wouldn't be bothering you."

"I told you; it's nothing."

"Kee, if there's something bothering you, you can tell me. You know that, right?"

"I know, but this doesn't seem that important. I don't what to bother you over something so trivial."

"If it was trivial, it wouldn't be bothering you." Fili pointed out.

"It's fine, just let it go already. Please?"

Fili noticed the pained look on his baby brothers face had gotten worse. He was worried about whatever was bothering Kili, but decided to let it go for now. Letting Kili have more time to rest was more important. After all, he knew that this quest would be dangerous, and he and his brother needed to be as alert as possible.

"All right, all right. You win." Fili told Kili. "I'll let it go; for now, anyway."

Kili looked relived. "Thanks."

After a slight pause, Kili commented. "You know, I'm a bit surprised with you."

"Really?" Fili asked. "Why?"

"You haven't asked me about what I Saw earlier."

Fili shrugged. "I figured I should give you a chance to recover before I asked." He explained. "Besides, if it was really important, I knew you'd tell me as soon as you could." He looked at Kili closely, wanting to make sure that Kili was really okay.

"Feeling any better?" Fili asked.

"Yes, a bit better. The headache is going away."

Fili nodded, relieved. "Good."

"So, **are** you going to ask me about what I Saw?" Kili asked.

Fili chuckled a little. "Kee, if you want to tell me, you can just go ahead and say it. You don't need to wait for me to ask you about it." They both laughed at that. "Besides, can't you See when I'm going to ask?" Fili added jokingly.

Kili pretended to get annoyed. "Fili, just because I can see the future, doen't mean I can See every little thing that's about happen!"

"I know, I know." Fili laughed. "I was only joking."

Kili smiled. "I know, I was joking too."

Fili looked at his brother, pleased that he was already feeling up to making joking again. "Well," He commented, "You're looking better."

Kili nodded. _I feel a lot better too. _He replied. _My headache is nearly gone, and I've got most of my energy back._

_Great!_

_By the way, there are three trolls nearby._

_Oka- Wait, __**what **__are nearby!?_

_Three trolls. _Kili repeated. _They're about to steal some of the ponies for their dinner. But don't worry, neither the ponies-or us-will be eaten. None of us wil be injured either. __**That's **__what I Saw earlier. _

_...Oh, okay. Good._

_...Are you okay? _Kili asked, concerned by the look on his brothers face.

_I'm fine, just a bit surprised. So, did you See anything else about the trolls?_

_Yes. The trolls catch all of us, except Mr. Gandalf. They start trying to cook us, but they don't get very far. Mr. Boggins-I mean, Mr. B__**a**__ggins-tricks the trolls into getting into an argument about the best way to cook and eat us. They talk so much that they don't notice Mr. Gandalf seeking up to their camp, where they're trying to cook us. Since it's so close to sunrise, Mr. Gandalf is able to use the sunrise to turn them to stone. _

_Wait, sunlight turn trolls to stone? I didn't know that._

_Me either, but that was what I Saw Mr. Gandalf do. _Kili replied.

_Huh. Well, look at that. You learn something new every day._ Fili commented, which made Kili laugh.

Just then, they heard something large walking through the trees. The sound stopped for a few minutes, then started up again. As the sound grew farther away, they could also hear the noise of two frightened ponies with it.

_There's one of the trolls. _Kili noted.

Fili nodded. _Yes, I think that was one of them. And I can feel Mr. Baggins coming this way. Remember,-_

_Don't act like I already know what's going to happen._ Kili finished. _I know, I know._

_All right. _Fili laughed. _Just making sure._


End file.
